


Late Night Call

by YourLadyStar



Series: Yandere Yusuke [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is his Partner in Crime, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And Doesn't Care About What he Does Whatsoever, M/M, Still Takes Place in The In Game Universe, Yusuke is the Calmest Yandere Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: In the middle of the night, at 3 a.m, Akira received a text from Yusuke.“I need your help with something. Can you come to this address?”





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona fic! ... And definetely the wierdest way for me to make my entrance. But no one has really done a fic like this for this fandom yet, and I've been wanting to delve back into the realm of grimdark for a while now.  
> So please forgive me for wanting to freak you out.

In the middle of the night, at 3 a.m, Akira received a text from Yusuke.

**“I need your help with something. Can you come to this address?”**

Once he got the address, he got up and started getting dressed. He tried to remain quiet, as to not wake the slumbering black cat on his bed. But, like always, he woke up when he noticed the teenager was no longer on the bed.

“… Yusuke again?”

“Yeah. He needs my help.”

Morgana let out a loud and long yawn, “Does that guy ever sleep? This is the eighth time this month he woke you up in the middle of the night to go help him. What artwork requires this much help?”

“It’s a big project, and it’s really important to him.”

He sighed in defeat, just wanting to get back to sleep, “Fine. But as soon as he finishes it, I want to be the first to see it. And it better be the greatest thing to grace the art world.”

He chuckled, “I will. Be right back.”

He finished, putting on his jacket as Morgana fell back to sleep. Once he knew the cat wasn’t looking, he grabbed a backpack on one of the shelves before heading downstairs. It wasn’t his school backpack, but it had just what he needed to help his friend. Grabbing the spare key that Sojiro had given him, he left the cafe and locked the door before setting off. The normally bustling streets were always empty at night, making it easy to avoid any suspicion from those who knew of his infamous background. On the downside, the trains weren’t running at night, meaning he had to stick to walking. But by this point he had gotten used it.

And, fortunately this time, the location was close.

After about a ten minute walk, he came to the address Yusuke sent him. It was a small simple house that blended in with the others. He walked to the front door and reached for the knob.

Like always, open.

He walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Yusuke, I’m here.”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Even though he didn’t recognize the layout of the house at all, he followed the voice and found the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen was Yusuke and a girl, roughly the same age as him, was sprawled out on the floor, her eyes wide and unblinking in pure shock and blood was pouring from her head, spilling out onto the white tile of the kitchen floor. Her blood had stained Yusuke as well, dripping from his cheek, staining his dark violet shirt and covering his right hand and the metal baseball bat it was holding.

Akira let out a light chuckle, “You really overdid it this time.”

Yusuke looked down at the ground, “Sorry. I… didn’t mean to get this carried away.”

“It’s alright. This time, I made sure to get everything,” He placed his backpack on the kitchen counter before looking down at the lifeless girl, “Where are her parents?”

“Not here. I found a note; seems like they’re out of town for the weekend.”

“Good. Then we have plenty of time,” He opened his bag, pulling out a fresh clean shirt and handed it Yusuke, “Clean yourself up and change into this. Since the blood on you is still dripping, it should come off easier this time. I’ll handle things here.”

Yusuke nodded, grabbed the shirt and left the room. Once he was gone, Akira sighed and got to work. He had done this enough times to have the entire process down to a step by step routine.

He pulled out everything he needed: a bodybag, a black washcloth, rubber gloves and two bottles of cleaning material, one that would remove the blood effortlessly from the floor and another that would remove the stench of it.

Rolling up his sleeves and placing on the gloves, he placed the body bag on the floor and went to grab the girl. Up close, he faintly recognized her. He didn’t have a name to attach to her face, but he vaguely remembered her. She had borrowed his textbook a few days back, and the other day, when he and Yusuke were walking back to the cafe, they ran into her. She gave him back his book, a warm and loving smile on her face before she left. When he had looked at Yusuke, he saw the unmistakable spark of pure rage in his lovely eyes. In retrospect, he should have suspected that this would happen.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he went back to work and placed the girl in the body bag, zipping it shut. He moved the bag aside and grabbed the rag and first bottle. He sprayed it on the floor, waiting a minute for it to set before he started to scrub away. The blood rubbed off easy, soaking into the washcloth. After every few scrubs, he rinsed out the rag in the sink and wrung it out dry before getting back to removing the stain. In about 5 minutes, the floor was once again pearling white, the last of the blood washing down the drain. The last part was always the easiest, simply spray the floor around the afflicted area and wipe it away. The previous gut wrenching stench was now replaced by a sweet lemon scent. Cleaning off the rag one last time, Akira placed the rag and bottles back into his bag. He removed the gloves and pulled his sleeves back down. He couldn’t throw out the gloves within the house, it would risk them being found out. The best move was to toss them into a dumpster a good distance away, leaving the only possible trace lost among the piles of forgotten trash. Right on time, Yusuke came back into the kitchen, his face and the bat completely cleaned from the crimson red and his blood stained shirt held on his shoulder. In his free hand, he was carrying a shovel.

“You didn’t forget it this time.”

“I managed to sneak it in.”

Akira reached over and grabbed the stained shirt, “I’ll wash it this time. The detergent I have can remove blood much more efficiently. And make sure that, when you get back to your dorm, to rub the bat down with a sterilizer sheet, just in case,” Yusuke nodded and Akira placed the shirt in his backpack, zipping it closed and putting it back on. He kneeled down and swung the body bag over his shoulder before looking back at the artist, “Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

The two left the house, making sure it was locked, before they set off. Despite not a soul being awake at this hour and the night being pure silent, the two made sure to keep quiet and remain in the darkest shadows to avoid any detection. It was frightening how they knew exactly what to do in order to avoid any form of suspicion, but, in truth, they were all too used to this at this point.

For the past month and a half, Akira has come to aid Yusuke in disposing the body of a girl he had killed. He still remembers vividly the first time this happened, it happened right around the time the two of them officially became a couple.

Akira had went to visit Yusuke at his school and found the artist in one of the rooms along with another female student with long flowing blonde hair. She was his model for an upcoming assignment. She seemed to take an immediate interest in Akira and didn’t do much to hide it, despite Akira clearly telling her that he was already with Yusuke. When he left, Yusuke averted her attention from Akira and back onto the assignment. Since she was posed to look away from Yusuke, she couldn’t see the unbridled fury that was painted on every inch of his face, his eyes that seemed to write out his volatile thoughts in corporeal beings. He got up to adjust her head into proper position, but being this close to her only made his seething hatred towards her actions boil up within him. Thus, when he reached out to change the angle she was facing, he effortlessly snapped her neck, her body falling limp onto the floor.

The realization of what he had done sank in like a freezing cold blade and he frantically texted Akira to come back to the classroom. In a few minutes, he came rushing in and immediately noticed the girl lying dead on the floor and Yusuke curled up in corner of the room. Yusuke was more than ready for Akira to go off on him for what he did. But instead, Akira immediately came to his aid, helping him to calm down as he had been in fearful shock. Once the artist was calm, Akira went to work trying to figure out what to do with the girl’s body. After searching the room, he managed to find an empty duffel bag and stuffed the girl inside. Grabbing Yusuke’s hand, he lead them outside as he tried to work out the best place to hide the body. Thankfully, the school was mostly empty, as most of the students had already went home, making it less of a hassle for them. Once they were outside, he noticed that the garbage truck was making its daily rounds, so he quickly tossed the bag into the nearest full dumpster and the two watched from a distance as the dumpster was emptied out into the back of the truck and driven off, the two letting out a sigh as they felt the weight of the burden lifted off their shoulders. Akira then took him to the cafe and up into his room, asking for Morgana to go downstairs for a few minutes so he could speak to him alone. Once the cat was gone, Yusuke was expecting the anger towards his actions to come then, but, once more, what he got instead was concern for his well being.

Yusuke couldn’t understand it at all. Why was it that Akira wasn’t the slightest bit upset at what he had done? Why did he seem to have no care whatsoever for killing a girl for flirting with him? It didn’t make the slightest bit of sense to him. Even though he hardly knew anything on dating, he still knew that no one should be so okay with their significant other committing murder.

Regardless, Akira comforted him the rest of the day and insisted that he stay at the cafe for the night, making room on his small bed for Yusuke to lay down next to him so he could hold him throughout the night. When they woke the next morning, Yusuke had promised him that he would never do something like this again.

But, after a few days, it happened again.

Then, even fewer days later, again.

Then another the next day.

No matter how hard he tried, Yusuke couldn’t stop himself and Akira had never made any attempt to stop him from continuing his heinous actions.

Now, a month and a half later, the girl they were dealing with now was the 16th one. With so many deaths under their belts, it was a common sight to see “missing child” posters of various girls plastered on any available surface. The police have only managed to find one of the bodies they’ve disposed of, but haven’t found the slightest bit of evidence to identify them. Not even the Phantom Thieves were made the scapegoat due to lack of evidence, and their rating on the Phan-Site wasn’t affected by this. If anything, their website was always flooded with comments from people wanting them to catch the killer and bring them to justice, many of them friends of the girls who have fallen victim. Morgana had dedicated himself to try to find any trace of the killer, but always found nothing. The rest of the Phantom Thieves were also working hard in their free time to find the culprit, but their searches proved to be just as fruitful. Akira could only imagine the pure shock and horror that would be on their faces if they ever found out what he and Yusuke have been up to. He felt lucky that he had such an unbreakable poker face whenever they asked him about it.

The Phantom Thieves. They were the only ones spared in this ordeal. They all were approving of their relationship and the artist knew they would never do anything to sabotage it. It was only girls who weren’t aware of their relationship or simply didn’t care for it that fell victim to Yusuke’s unrelenting fury.

The two of them always made sure to dispose of each body in a different way, as to avoid any means of suspicion, depending on where they were or what time it was. Sometime tossing them into a dumpster that was about to be emptied, sometimes throwing them into the river; even one time, during desperate measures, tossing the body into an incinerator. But, more often than not, they buried the body somewhere most people don’t go.

This time, their destination was a nearby park, silent save for the occasional chirp of crickets. Once they had reached the deepest part, completely surrounded by large thick trees, Akira placed the body bag on the ground, relieved that his shoulder was now free from the weight of it. After giving his shoulder a good rub, he grabbed the shovel Yusuke was holding and got to work digging a hole.

“If you want, I can do it this time,” Yusuke offered, “You’ve already done so much.”

Like always, he would offer to take up the job. And like always, he declined, “I don’t mind doing a little heavy lifting. Just relax, I can handle this,” Like always, Yusuke did just so, “By the way, I hope you’re working on a new art piece. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep using that on Morgana until he starts to get suspicious.”

“Yes. I’ve been putting all my time into my next piece. It should be finished soon,” A smile was on his face, the first one he had seen all night. He always looked so passionate when talking about art.

“Great. Though, once you finish, we might have to come up with a new excuse to give Morgana. I can’t get up and out fast enough to not wake him. Or, at the very least, try to do this during the day.”

“I’ll try.”

Akira had finished digging the grave and placed the bag inside before burying it back into the dirt. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked up to Yusuke, who was looking down at the ground with crestfallen eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure… you want to continue this with me? With everything I’ve done, I can’t blame you if you think I’m a monster.”

Like always, Yusuke would always fear Akira would leave him, even after he had helped him to dispose of the latest victim.

Sticking the shovel in the ground, he grabbed Yusuke’s face in his hands, making him look at him, “Don’t be silly, I love you. I wouldn’t have stuck by you this long if I didn’t.”

He would always say these words to him whenever he had these doubts, and Yusuke would always smile from them. He gave the artist a light kiss before pulling him in for a hug. He didn’t think it would every be possible for him to hate Yusuke, even with everything he has done with him. He separated from him and grabbed his hand, “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

* * *

It had been raining all day, the streets already moist in water. Akira was done with school and was waiting in the front doorway for Yusuke. He just hoped that he didn’t rush outside so fast to forget an umbrella. He didn’t want him to get sick again. Luckily, he caught sight of his lovely blue hair poking out from under his umbrella as he walked up the block. Once he was in view, the artist smiled at him and walked up to him.

“Glad you didn’t forget your umbrella this time.”

He laughed, “Yes, I’ve learned my lesson. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” He reached into his bag and pulled out his umbrella.

“Ahh, I can’t believe I forgot my umbrella!”

The two looked to the left and saw a girl with short curly brown hair standing in the doorway, looking out fearfully at the rain pouring down and trying to turn her small bag into a makeshift shield from the rain.

“Here,” Akira reached his umbrella out to her, “You can use mine. Just bring it back to me when you can.”

“Are you sure?” The artist asked.

“Yeah, your umbrella is big enough to cover the both of us.”

“A-Akira-kun,” She took the umbrella from him, her face bright red, “T-Thank you,” With a bright smile, she opened the umbrella and set off into the rainshower.

When Akira looked at Yusuke, he saw a spark in his eyes, a flame that dulled when he grabbed his hand and joined him under the umbrella, but didn’t go away as they walked home to the cafe together.

In the middle of the night, at 3 a.m, Akira received a text from Yusuke.

**“I need your help with something. Can you come to this address?”**


End file.
